1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drums, and particularly to a unique sounding drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drums have been used by civilizations for thousands of years to provide music for their people, warn against danger, and make pronouncements. Drums are generally made from a hollow body and a membrane stretched across the top of the body. The membrane is struck either with an individual's hands or with a stick. The membrane then reverberates, creating a sound.
Many types of drums have emerged over the years that produce different sounds depending on the shape of the body, the type of membrane used and the material used to form the body. The first drums were generally hollow tree trunks or bones that had an animal skin stretched across the top. As mankind progressed, these primitive drums evolved. Kettle drums, steel drums, and bongo drums are just a few examples of drum types that have grown out of various cultures. In more recent years, drums having different sounds have been combined into drum sets, usually including tenor, bass and snare drums, all of which produce distinct sounds.
Although different drums have been developed with unique sounds, it would be advantageous to have an evener wider array of drums with distinct sounds. Thus drummers would be able to use an even broader range of sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,987, issued Jun. 18, 1940 to W. Gussak describes a drum having a general hourglass configuration. The drum body has two cup-shaped ends made of gourd and is made with gourd, cardboard or similar material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,013, issued May 25, 1965 to W. Gussak, shows a drum with a cylindrical body. The body has two ends that are open-ended and cup-shaped. Additionally, the drum has a gripping device that surrounds the drum and allows the user to better grasp the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,513, issued Mar. 21, 2000 to R. Belli, describes a drum fashioned in a shape similar to an hourglass configuration. A drumhead is included on either end of the drum. A series of cord strands are threaded from one end of the drum to the other, defining a series of slotted openings.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,798, issued Jun. 21, 1977 to F. Fleck, shows a drum having an hourglass configuration. The drum is supported on a stand.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. U.S. 2001/0049993 A1, published Dec. 13, 2001 and invented by T. Hagiwara describes a drum body with first, second and third body elements. The drum body elements may be manufactured with metals such as aluminum or steel or with fiber-reinforced plastics.
Other patents showing drums include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 163,538, issued Jun. 5, 1951 to O. Orta (drum); U.S. Pat. No. Des. 241,974, issued Oct. 19, 1976 to W. Huster et al. (drum musical instrument); U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,875, issued Dec. 28, 1976 to A. Clements et al. (musical drum); U.S. Pat. Pub. No. U.S. 2003/0029302 A1, published Feb. 13, 2003 and invented  by K. Reed (musical drum); U.S. 2003/0061929 A1, published Apr. 3, 2003 and invented by M. Dye et al. (percussion instrument);
Further patents showing drums include U.S. Pat. No. 355,970, issued Jan. 11, 1887 to E. Boulanger (tympanum); U.S. Pat. No. 421,213, issued Feb. 11, 1890 to F. Walsh (sheet metal vessel); U.S. Pat. No. 1,469,197, issued Sep. 25, 1923 to C. Strupe (tympano); U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,297, issued Mar. 7, 1978 to C. Woodson (variable pitch drum); U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,807, issued Sep. 12, 1978 to P. Quibell (conga drum set); U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,407, issued Jan. 22, 1980 to P. Townshend (acoustic drums); U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,006, issued Mar. 17, 1981 to G. Widener (multi-tone percussion instrument); U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,419, issued Feb. 15, 1983 to G. Tuttrup (drum apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,121, issued Jan. 17, 1989 to D. Donohoe (impact resistant drumhead); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,912, issued May 23, 1989 to B. Allen et al. (kettledrum).
Additional patents showing drums include U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,591, issued Apr. 12, 1994 to M. Greenberg (tapered snare drum); U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,576, issued Jan. 3, 1995 to J. Good et al. (drum construction having wood and metal wall sections); U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,350, issued Mar. 11, 1997 to B. Miller (variable pitch drum); U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,594, issued Nov. 21, 2000 to M. Fiondella et al. (drumming apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,977, issued Dec. 19, 2000 to W. Cohen (bongo drums); U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,208 B2, issued Feb. 4, 2003 to T. Cleland (tensioning system for a musical drum); U.K. Pat. No. 678,827, published Sep. 10, 1952 (improvements in or relating to musical drums); Jap. Pat. No. 2002-162962, published Jun. 7, 2002 (Japanese drum (hand drum)); and http://www.musiciansfriend.com/srs7/search/detail/base pid/440750/sourceid=qDToQH7N1KuVAToTiUuz/befree site id=0020583305; and http://www.sonicmagician.com/drums percussion/percussion.html.
While a variety of drums are available in the prior art, what is needed is a drum producing a unique sound or tone, distinct from typical drum sounds.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a unique sounding drum solving the aforementioned problems is desired.